The Earthborn death knight
by SinfulInquisitor
Summary: After crossing through a portal from Earth into Azeroth a human boy and his brother and sister are flung into the wold of warcraft.  After suffering great loss the boy became a an and the man became the death knight known as Revan
1. Chapter 1

Living a life of constant battle that's what my life has always been. Of course it wasn't always like that I used to be just a young teenaged boy living on the streets of Chicago with my brother and sister after our parents kicked it. It wasn't an easy life but we managed; until, one day it happended. We were just wandering around when I noticed a strange glowing light down an old alley way. My sister and brother followed me and we found the source but when we got close to the light we went through a ridiculous tunnel of light a storm.

When we awoke we where all in a big dark forest; we had know idea where we where but my instincts simply told me to survive and move out. After about a day of traveling we found a broken down house. it was pretty banged up but it was the closet thing to a home we had in a long time.

For two years we lived there in secrecy and seclusion doing whatever we had to live weither we hunted or farmed the terrible soil we made it through, even managed to the make the house more lookable. One day I ventured far and found myself in what looked like a medieval human town it was called Tyr's hand.

I didn't truly believe it was the real Tyr's hand from WOW but after an assault force of undead soldiers attacked to say that I wasn't convinced was and understatement. After that I rushed back to my home as fast as I could to tell my brother and sister what I had learned but when I got there yelling at the top of my lungs for my siblings.

Not less than ten feet from the home a ghoul attacked me. I had always spent my life fighting in the streets of Chicago back on Earth so I had a good idea on how to fight with my fists and even with a melee weapon.

I told my sister to get the rusty sword I found so I can use it while she used my bow. In the mean time while she was getting the sword I held the S.O.B off with my bare hands. This monster though wasn't anything like the thugs I had fought in the alleys of Chicago it was sharp and agile where as I was used to mainly using brute force.

I had managed to knock the bastard down and grab it by it's legs and start spinning around like a chopper, the thing was surprisingly light. In the end after about a minute I slammed the bitch against a tree. I thought it was dead because I swear I heard bones just break in it and saw the things stomach split open. Despite the look of it's injuries I still took my foot and curb stomped it, because after all with the undead you can never be too sure.

I was so caught up in victory that I didn't even notice the second one that was coming up from behind me. If it hadn't been for my sister slicing off the things head and arms I would be dead

We burned the bodies to prevent the scourge from the resurrecting them again. After the fire died out I told my brother and sister what I had learned about the world we had come too roughly two years ago.

Afterwards we reinforced are home and learned how to better defend ourselves with weapons. We even took to being thieves at one point in order to get food and better weapons that weren't junk.

Five more years had passed since that day, undead would sometimes come by and we would deal with them by killing them, there was even one time an abomination came by are home. Another year later and I had turned twenty-three, my sister was twenty and little brother was sixteen.

I felt confident in my siblings abilities since we had survived here on Azeroth for the past eight years, how foolish I was. I had gone out to see Around Light's Hope chapel to get any news(I had a good idea where it was since I remember things from the WOW world maps.)

I didn't get any good news but the worst came when I heard that two death knights where heading towards the direction of my home.

I rushed as fast as I could back home to get my bro and sis, I even ran into night I only slept and rested for a brief three hour rest that collapsed into the dirt. After which I continued

But by the time I got home I was too late. My home was on fire, my brothers lifeless corpse was laying face down in a pool of blood. I rushed inside to try and find my sister but when I got into the house, within the kitchen I saw a Death Knight running my sister through with a runeblade. I was filled with shock and horror for the first time in eight years and more than anything rage.

I charged and tackled the death knight from behind I managed to knock the runeblade out of the death knights hand, I picked it up and then stabbed him through and then through sheer force ripped it up and through his skull. And slashed through the in half torso.

After I finished I dropped the runeblade I dropped to my knees in sorrow for my dead sibling. I was so sad that I would have just stood in that fire if I was given the choice.

But the second the death knight stabbed me in the back with his blade. I was slightly scared at this point knowing that I was going to die but then be resurrected as a ghoul but the death knight had other plans for me for he bent down in front of me and I got a good look at his face; he was a human bald head with a y shaped scar or birth mark on his head. But I digress because the death knight said something that kept me from changing into a ghoul but something more terrifying. _You have much anger and pain, that's good you will make an excellent addition to the ranks of the death knights_. At that point he pulled the sword out of my back and I blacked out.

How long I was dead I truly did not know, all that kept going through my mind was the same thought and hope that I wished would not come to pass; _becoming undead_.

But hopes and dreams are nothing to the damned as I learned with my resurrection. True to the mans word I was raised as a death knight and here is the real kicker the very same man who killed me was the very same man who would train me. If I got out of line at all he would unleash some sort of painful mind crush; nevertheless I swore an oath right in front of him that one day I would rip off his head.

Training as a death knight was varied at best. The abilities to use weapons came easy to me; I took after the exception that a true death knights blade should be the personification of his soul, which is why it took me seven tries before I finally felt complete with a weapon. Using the unholy and shadow magics of the death knights, but when I finally got used to using them I was praised by many way my imagination created new ways to use the powers bestowed upon me by the lich king.

In time I nearly fell in line just like everyone else, only the oath I made to the bastard who had killed then resurrected me kept me from falling into darkness. One day however he disappeared from our ranks never to be seen again.

I waited a month but he never returned. I made up my mind that day that I would find that s.o.b and kill him and no one would stop me. Even the lich kings brain control could not hold me and soon I escaped and set off into the world of warcraft again.


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp jolt of pain hit me in the head and I woke up from my meditation. My head spun around slightly as I recovered. After the spinning finally stopped I saw one of my team mates the undead warlock named Atticus, he was the more evil member of our group.

"Rise and shine sunshine, it's time to get moving on." The warlock Atticus said with a sneer. A blood elf priest, our other team mate, named Sophitia brushed past him. "Don't worry Revan he doesn't mean much." She said as she handed me my rune blade. "But he is right about one thing it's time to get your head out of the clouds and start drifting back to reality."

Revan was the name I chose when I became a death knight it marked the fact that after I resurrected my past life died and my new one began. It may be a name from star wars but the name I had chosen had served me well thus far.

After I escaped from the scourge I tried tracking done the bastard who raised me for about a year but along the way I got captured by some slavers. The whole event was a blur to me really but from what I know is that they used some sort of magical holding device on me that kept me paralyzed so that they could snatch me up without the loss of life. They kept me looked up for a week thankfully my control over the dark magic's of a death knight kept weakening the seals on the collar but as ill luck would have had it they sold me and no less than a day from when I would have finally busted out.

Though the thought of trading one master for another wasn't very amusing to me, if the thrill of battle is what awaits me then is suppose I could tag along for the ride for a little bit.

The man who bought me was my teammate Atticus's older brother, Samuel whom had sold his own brother out for a crime he committed. Our second teammate, Sophitia, was tricked by Sam into working for on the promise that he would split one fourth of the winnings with her. (She has finical problems and her father's a bastard drunk and mother was a stuck up bitch.)

Sam took us first to Booty Bay where we had our first match. Since he was a small time pit master he bought us a spot on tier four where all the other rejects were at.

We each had a singles match lined up for us all: Atticus won with much competition since he incinerated his opponent to a smoldering corpse, Sophitia won with but a few scratches on her left shoulder, but it was my match that stunned everyone. My opponent was a troll, big talker, the second I saw him no less than two feet from the gate I used my powers and make him swell up like a balloon and then he exploded him into bits and pieces. The crowd wasn't amused and neither was the troll's master I heard him from his stand calling me a cheater. To say I wasn't happy with that was at best understatement because I used my powers of the shadow to rip him out of the stand throw him on the ground at my feet followed by a quick and immediate curb stomp to the skull smashing his head into little tiny bits. A quick round about glance at the fear stricken crowd silenced any more critics.

Sam, Atticus and Sophitia saw the match. Sophitia response was that of a sickening feeling, Atticus was quite amused with what had happened, Samuel on the other hand was very frightened with the fact that had purchased a highly powerful death knight. We set out to the next stop on Sam's tour and with each we went to the more I demonstrated my dark powers. Sam tried to sell me to various masters for very cheap prices but everyone was to afraid of me to even think about it.

About a month later and Sam started to see me as a ticket to make it big time. He made it clear that I wasn't allowed to use any sort of magic in the ring at all or I would die, not that really did much to sway me of course but I chose to honor the rules and use my blade and absolutely no magic what so ever.

He would advertise any where we went, while Atticus and Sophi mainly got duo team battles I was always in singles mainly as a challenge. Far and wide warriors would come to try and best me. Within two months I had slain 200 enemies and pissed a lot of people of; those people would pool their resources to make a bounty on my head for me o be taken dead a bounty that escalated well into 10,000 gold pieces.

The more people who saw the bounty, the more witless idiots and 'gold farmers' wanted to kill me and claim one of the biggest bounties to ever hit Azeroth. Sam became rich from the payouts, Sophitia started to claim her own fortune and at one point when her father came by to ask for money she told him to fuck off, that was thoroughly amusing, and Atticus still stayed the same.

We all ended up in where we are now, which is Undercity, about two days ago and where mainly being put back into a full team battles; Speaking of which it's about time for us to start.

"Alright who are we fighting today Atticus?" I asked. "Demons under the control of an orc warlock I don't know his name but I do know what demons he has under his control." Atticus replied. "What are they?" Sophi asked. "A pit lord, a fel guard and I think infernal." Atticus again replied. I smiled, there were many things I didn't like many few things made my 'hate' list than demons, this would be fun.

The door to the arena opened up and we entered, the door on the opposite side opened up and out came the summoned demons. "I'll take the pit lord." I said with grin. "I'll smother that infernal with my own shadows." Atticus said. "Guess that means the fel guard is all mine." Sophi said.

The gong was hit and the battle started. I sprinted forward to the pit lord and landed a resounding punch to his chest. Whilst he recovered I was suffering from recoil, but as fate would have it he recovered faster than I did and smacked me away with the flat side of his blade. I was knocked into a far side wall and the pit lord charged at me blade staff swinging fiercely. The infernal that Atticus chose to fight was trying to burn him alive but Atticus held it back with his control of the shadows and Sophi was using her powers of holy light and shade (yes she studied both talents) to fight off her own enemy.

I got up and out off the way and not a moment to soon from when the pit lord brought his blade down on my last location. I drew my sword began parrying his blows and once in a while landing a light strike on his body. However despite his size and bulk he was fast so instead of going head first at him as I prefer, I would instead have to use my brain and mouth.

"So tell me something pit lord why did the legion even bother with accepting your kind into it's ranks, because I can see the apparent ugliness but for the life of me I cannot seem to fathom why they would chose your kind as major leading generals since your ten times as dumb as a drunk troll." This clearly angered the pit lord as he then brought the blade straight down at me, I sidestepped out of the way and continued moving as he slid the blade that was still buried in the ground at me. I kept on moving backwards while still parrying his blows; along the way I saw that Sophitia was having some trouble against her opponent. "You what else pit lord it seems that not only are you dim witted but you are also slow and terrible with that weapon of yours since you have yet to have hit." I said whilst still positioning behind the Sophi's enemy fel guard. Sophi taking notice backed up, while the pit lord I had angered even further used a horizontal slash this time to try and silence me.

I once again ducked but on the good side the pit lord did kill something the bad news was it was its' own teammate the fel guard right in half. The pit lord was angered even further by this upset and howled in rage. Taking the moment of respite I went over to Sophitia and said "Go and help Atticus finish up with the infernal I'll deal with this one." She nodded her head and turned and left whilst I returned to my enemy. He tried top charge me this time, I held my ground until the last second before dodging the raging pit lord's charges kind of like the matadors from Spain back on Earth.

When I was pretty sure the pit lord was mad and irraited enough to start making critical mistakes let him run into another wall and this time hopped on the lower part of his body following up by saying "Hey big fat ugly slow and stupid." The pit lord turned in anger to see me "Bet you can't stab me vertically with your big fancy blade staff." The pit lord clouded by his anger did exactly as I suggested and did so but as before at the last second I dodged out of the way making the demon stab himself in his body and the making the blade go straight through his spine. It howled in agony and let go of its' staff and using the opportunity I kicked the blade down making it slice down and right through the body. While it howled in more agony I sliced of one of its arms and finally its' head ending the demons life for good.

I looked over and saw my teammates finishing up with the infernal and ending the battle. I jumped down from the pit lord corpse and joined them as the crowd around the arena started cheering while others were speechless at the battles outcome.

"Alright were done good lets get back to our cell." Atticus said nonchalantly, Sophi just turned at me and smiled as we joined him.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we got back to our cell we were greeted by an overly ecstatic Sam. He was laughing uncontrollably as he tried to say "You all did it again my friends you beat all odds again! And have made me even richer." Atticus not wanting to hear his brother rant and neither did I for that matter just brushed straight past him.

"Oh don't worry boys you get your pay even gladiator masters have rules you know." Sam said "Speaking of which," Sophitia interjected "where is my cut of your earnings Sam?" "Ah not to worry my sweet I'll have your money for today in a jiffy just let me go claim my earnings." Sam said as he turned around and left.

Sam was gambler of that he was always willing to admit, what he wasn't so keen on admitting was that he was also starting to become. He had started to drink roughly about a week ago when several men started coming to him threating to kill him if he didn't either sell or kill his meal ticket, the death knight Revan.

Not that the alchohal had helped much since he was undead but it was still nice to have some faith that his life's troubles would go away if he drank which they didn't but that's faith for ya.

Sam arrived at the payout booth so that he could claim his money. "Hey there names Sameal ." Sam said to the payout person. "Yeah we know who you are." The payout person said in return. "Well I'm here as you may know already to collect my money."

"Yeah and their here to collect your smelly ass kid." The payout person said point behind Sam. Before he could see his captors they put a bag over his head and tied him up

Sam was then taken away to some place he did not know of when at last they set him down in what Sam believed to be a chair and then they removed the bag from his head. Sam took in his surroundings quickly he could instantly tell he was still in Undercity.

"What is this all about?" Sam questioned; however neither of the two guards in front of him said anything, in fact no said anything. Until an terrifiying voice that sounded half undead and half elven that all Forsaken knew replied by saying "This about and important merchant deal of the century."

She at last came into his few. "You do know who I am don't you Sam." The female said. "Of course I do most honored one, all forsaken know the name of our great Dark lady and Queen Sylvanas Windrunner." Sam said trying his best not to get on her bad side since that was the last thing that anyone ever wanted to do. "Very good and I know of you," she said slyly, "more specific and to the point I know of your fascinating death knight friend." "Well he isn't really my friend to precise more over he's more or less…" "I personally don't care what he is to you let's get to the point already I wish to buy him from you."

Sam was flabbergasted at the Banshee Queens request, he was torn between what to do; on the one hand he would likely anger her by saying no and be tortured to no end on the other had he said yes and sold him to her he was going to lose his meal ticket and likely a lot of money in the months to come. "Um just out of curiosity what would happen if I were to say no to you…" however this was all Sam got out before Sylvanas pulled out a knife and jabbed it right into Sam groein causing Sam to scream in pain. "If you were to refuse my generous offer then so help me I will torture you to no end until you finally do accept." Sylvanas said to him with her banshee cry.

She pulled the dagger out slowly causing Sam to moan and groan to no end. "Can I at least ask as to why you of all people would want to purchase a Death knight oh mighty and beautiful Dark Lady?" Sam asked while still trying to recover from the immense pain. "Let's just say that I'm trying to make special shock troopers and I need some of Azeroth's finest warriors to train them." She said coldly

"How much are you willing to pay?" Sam asked sheepishly. Sylvanas's face turned to that of disgust but still replied by saying "Well, in addition to having you leave with your life how about 5000 gold and we have a deal, and I do suggest you take it." "I'll take it mistress I'll have him delievered to you with all do haste." "Thank you but I don't want him just yet." "Pardon milady?" "I wish to see him in action against one of his own breed and see how well he fares if he succeeds then I will buy him from you and you will get your payment; however should he and his coharts fail, well they'll be dead and soon you shall be as well." Sylvanas explained. Sam tried to put on the best fake smile he could and said, "Very well my queen."

"Excellent, I'm glad you could see things my way Sam." The Dark Lady said as she cupped his chin and smiled. "Put the bag back over his head and take some place discreet and if anyone at all asks Sam all you say is that you fell down some stairs. Understood?" Sam just nodded his head. "Good boy, take him." The banshee queen said before turning around and leaving.

The next thing Sam knew it was all dark again and he was being carried away.


	4. Chapter 4

Earthborn death knight part four

"Got any three's Revan?" Atticus asked me. I scanned my hand and after finding my sixes of hearts I handed it over to him. "You know we can leave the cell and go do something fun to pass the time guys." Sophia reminded us.

"And as you very well know Atticus is to busy with the inner workings of his thoughts and I have enormous bounty on my head that forbids me from entering any sort of tavern; by the way Atticus got any sixes." I told her and asked him. "I would have she had picked up on that by now after what happened at the Razor Coast settlement and no I do not have any sixes Revan."

Sophia simply sighed and put that cute but sad intensely bored pouting face she would be famous for putting on. "Where the hell is Sam?" Sophia wondered.

As if on demand Sam reappeared before us. "Ah, speak of the devil." Sophia said as she sat straighter. Atticus turned to acknowledge his brothers presence. Atticus smiled as he scanned his brothers decaying body over and asked "Is there any reason why the area at your groin is wet." I laughed and Sophia stifled a snicker.

"I fell down some stairs on top of a rusty dagger." Sam said, "But it wasn't a total loss after getting up and limping away I ran into a 'respectable merchant' and made an impressive deal with the merchant." Sam explained. "Really?" I asked, "Well then mind telling us all what it is."

"I sold you for 5,000 gold." Sam said with a smile. Sophia was flabbergasted and Atticus dropped his card hand. I frowned, "You bastard!" I said with anger, "You had three sixes the whole time Atticus you lying cheater." Sophia and Atticus just stared at me. "What are you staring at?"

Sophia was the first to reply, "He just sold you and you don't even seem to care at all." "Not like I wasn't expecting it to happen eventually, I'm just more or less surprised that someone actually asked to buy me rather than Sam merely selling me to someone."

"Well, um it's good to see that you're adapting but first things first, my merchant friend first wants to see you in action in the arena tomorrow before she purchases you." Sam explained. "Fair enough I suppose." I replied.

I meditated through the night as usual in order to pass the time while Atticus talked to his brother and Sophitia slept through the night. Morning came and we got ready for our last match together.

"So guess this the last time will see each other Revan?" Sophitia said. "Don't get sentimental on me Sophia I'm not one for boring goodbyes." I responded ending the conversation with her. "Well we all had fun while it lasted but even the best things in life must end. Like humanities innocence before Arthas fucked it up royal." Atticus commented.

"Any idea what were facing today Atticus?" I asked. "No, it seems that the merchant that Sam met wasn't all that specific." "Good," I answered, "I like going into fights not knowing what to expect it gives me sort of a rush."

We continued our trek down the hallway to the arena gates. We walked out to the roar of the crowd. "Good people of the Undercity gladiators arena welcome," The ring announcer said, "Please welcome your Queen of the Banshees Sylvanas Windrunner." "The queen has a real treat for you all today; in this corner we have the death knight Revan and his companions Atticus and Sophitia." My instincts put two and two together in my guess that the Banshee queen or at least an agent of hers was responsible for Sam selling me. "And in the other corner being brought out of retirement this one and final time only the Death knight known only as Yamago and his undead minions." The announcer finished.

A death knight, been a while since I had ever fought one of my own, still I wondered to myself why does the name Yamago sound so familiar to me? The enemy and his minions stepped out from behind their gate and I couldn't believe my unloving eyes. I squinted to make sure but it was him, it was the man with the Y shaped scar on the top of his for-head.

At long last I had finally found him at long last I could take my revenge. "All right lets give these bastards what for and kick some ass," Atticus said flamboyantly. "Right Sophia?" "You bet well send these bastards back to hell in no time." "How about you Revan?"

I didn't answer I just stood there with an angered look on my face. "Revan you okay?" Atticus asked.

A flash of blue appeared out of nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Earthborn death knight part five

A flash of blue appeared from out of no where. But it finally registered in my mind that it didn't appear from out of simply no where. Rather it appeared from my own hands of death.

The blue was a blast of frost that I fired, yet not at Yamago but at my own teammates. The blast knocking both off their feet and threw them at the surrounding walls, the ice from the blast freezing over pinning them to the wall. "What the hell are you doing Revan?" Sophitia demanded.

I didn't answer her, I don't have to answer to her; this is my enemy, the enemy I have been waiting to kill for years. The man who took what little life and family I had on this world was here. His purpose was now to die at my feet in agony as he knows that I am the one who killed him.

"Well, well, well it looks like we finally meet again my former apprentice." Yamago said with a sneer. "It seems you will receive that chance to kill me after all boy." My anger just continued to boil as he even thought about speaking to me. "What's a matter boy to stricken with joy or are more stricken with surprise that it's me?" My left eye twitched in frustration, "You do not deserve to even speak to me," I say to him, "For years you have haunted my very thoughts, every time I close my eyes to meditate I see your face and the crime you committed, you have much to pay for." "Try and make me then boy." Yamago said with a smile.

My anger flared past its boiling point at that moment. Using my death knight powers I made the two ghouls on opposite sides of Yamago explode causing Yamago to being blown up into the air and off in the distance. He landed and I sprinted over to where his body had landed. I started to launch a punch to his face and he caught my first blow but then I used my other hand to break his other arm. He squinted in pain and I continued to beat the living hell out of his skull. He kicked me off and tried to get up; I didn't give him the pleasure and used my powers over shadow to form to giant shadow arms out of my shoulders. I then used them to pick him up and slam him into the wall of the arena five times and then finally slamming him onto the ground.

I then walked up to the struggling body that was the death knight Yamago, I did so while constantly blasting him with various shadow, unholy and frost powers. When I finally reached his body I picked him up and began tearing off his armor; when his skin was laid bare I dug into his flesh and started ripping apart the bastards body. Tearing off the skin and ripping up the muscle weave that was under it at the chest, the right leg, the left arm and the right part of his head including taking out his eyeball.

His blood was sprayed everywhere. I knew at this point he should be dead but I didn't give him the pleasure. I used my unholy magic to keep him alive long enough to keep him alive. I continued to rip him up some more and he continued to bleed; at one point in my mind I wondered how much blood he had because I was sure that at one point in the massacre he had lost all of his blood, but then again I was to busy being lost in rage to care.

Finally using my strength I ripped his body into pieces and scattered them across the ground. Using my powers over shadow I formed lances that skewered the body pieces seconds later they exploded. All the pieces where gone, well not all of them I still kept the head. I put the head on my belt and then turned to get ready to leave. Not just leave the arena I thought leave this city and go some place very specific.

I started to the gates, only to see them opening of there own accord. From the open gates I saw Sam come out. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked me. "What you think that just because it's your last day with me you can just cut loose and kill everything and knock your own teammates to the wall." I hardly heard him talking but for the parts I heard my anger only continued to flare. I finally could take it no longer and using my shadow arms picked Sam up and slammed him into the ground. I heard him screaming out no but they were all but muffled by my rage and the curb stomp I delivered to his skull.

Then the gates closed shut. It didn't matter to me though. I charged up my unholy powers and then fired a massive burst of energy that destroyed the cage rafters above me. Then using my shadow arms I climbed out of the arena through the hole and then set out to my next stop.

Nothing would stop me and anything that dared to try would meet with a similar fate as Sam and Yamago.


End file.
